Brynhildir
Summary Refered to as Bryn by most who know her, she specialised as a bodyguard before joining the Court, protecting various high profile people across the galaxy. During the Court's first meeting on Corellia she was recomended as a possible candidate for promotion by Captain Harlan, who pointed out that her passion and aggression well reflected Sith values. Lord Sidonius offered her the chance to fight Gereorth for this oppertunity, but she declined, prefering to remain a soldier for now. Personality Bryn always speaks her mind without inhibition. This tenacity often puts her into conflict with authority figures, especially Sith, whom she seems to especially enjoy being critical towards. However, this does not mean she doesn't have a cheerier side, as she can regularly be found socialising and enjoying herself in one of the many cantinas across the galaxy. History "My father was a prominent Coruscant Scholar who paid little attention to his family. My dearest mother was constantly ill, and so I looked after her and myself all of the time. Though I never had any formal schooling, I learned to read, taught myself to write and basic anatomy from my father’s library. From his books I also learned about Coruscant other planets and aliens. After my mother's death and inspired by what I had read in my father's books I decided to say goodbye to the old man and see the world for myself and help those that need help the most. So I left my hometown to explore Coruscant and all what lies beyond. Sadly soon I found out that there were a lot more people around like my father, people that basically don't care about others and are only in for it for themselves people like Adaron a no good hustler on Coruscant who drugged me(I later found that out) when I was having a drink in one of the many Cantina's, after I blatently told him to take a hike and wasn't interested in the fat fool. When I came by bound and with a massive headache the fat slob laughed at me and told me he was going to teach me a lesson after he was done playing Pazaak with his friends. Next thing I know A big brute of a man barges into the room I was held and said I was his now and I better go with him or else.... On the way to this brutes home he (or Furlaf as I came to know him) told me that Aderon had lost a lot of credits playing Pazaak and the brute had told him pay up or suffer and that then Aderon told him about me and offered me as payment for his debt. Upon arrival at his estate (much to my surprise) he introduced me to his family and staff (who knew that this well off dude would play Pazaak with such scum as Aderon). As it turns out Furlaf used to be a well known Bounty hunter back in his days he told me I was free to go and his home was my home If I choose to live there. Having nowhere to go I accepted the offer and spend many hours listening to the tales of Furlaf's glorydays as a bounty hunter and basically enjoying life for the first time ever after my mother's death. slowly but surely I figured out that Furlaf kind of saw me as his heir when it came to hunting for bounty he once told me he noticed something in me that remembered him of himself when he was young. So I started out doing little courier jobs for people Furlaf knew and steadily build up a reputation as a reliable courier all the while Furlaf trained me in the ways of using blasters and whatnots making me pretty darn skilled with the little babies too. Then one day Furlaf told me I was ready to venture out on my own and I was still very welcome to his home but he said I was ready to take on the big bad universe. So that was what I did, Furlaf introduced me to one of his old contacts which led to my first real bounty hunting job. I was send out to get credits from a lowlife scum or bring him in you can imagine my surprise when my target was none other then... Aderon the fat fool. Revenge.... so I made him sell all his stuff and payme the debt and after he did that and he was as happy as a baby sucking on his mum's breast I put a bullet in his brain his facial expression was priceless as was the contractor's when I told him what I had done to Aderon after he handed over the credits. Pleased as he was he introduced me to a couple of his friends and from that moment on I have been travelling the galaxy mostly covert and hunting for bounty or if they pay is right a bodyguard." Category:Shadow Court Members Category:Knights of the Void